


Orange Slices

by Zuzuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Comedy, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, It's just a stupid story dont take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzuma/pseuds/Zuzuma
Summary: Who knew that oranges could be just deadly as apples...





	Orange Slices

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamswap! belongs to Onebizzarekai
> 
> Characters are in their human forms, mostly because I don't think skeletons can choke on...anything.
> 
> ...And this is just something I came up with in under two hours. Please don't take it seriously. At least that it's over 1,000 characters.

There was something so infuriating about the way Nightmare was eating the fruit while Dream was doing everything in his power to arrest his smaller twin. It was the same old routine at the point; Nightmare’s gang gets found out, Justice Reigns would try to arrest them with Dream leading the charge, and the final result being the capture of Nightmare and his gang or them getting away. Only this time Nightmare was mostly dodging Dream’s claymore while eating small orange slices.

“Will you quit that!?” Dream yelled out in frustration, while trying to catch his twin off guard with any attack possible, nothing fatal though.

“First off, I didn’t have lunch. Second off, frick you Dream, I do as a please” Nightmare casually responded after swallowing another orange slice while dodging another attack so effortlessly. This made Dream angry; partially because Nightmare was not taking this seriously.

“Couldn’t you have waited till after our fight to eat?” Dream said, attempting to deliver a powerful blow, however Nightmare just turned to the side with ease to avoid it and started eating the next slice.

“And if you capture me, the guards won’t feed us. This is called ‘thinking ahead’” Nightmare managed to say clearly.

“Since when you ever ‘think’?” Dream remarked as he tried to take another swing at Nightmare, however the negative twin just ducked under the blade. Nightmare was going to attempt to say something else but, once he swallowed, a different expression appeared on his face. Dream was going to take this opportunity to knock Nightmare down and finally handcuff him, but Nightmare started coughing and caught Dream off guard.

Dream wanted to give out another remark to his brother about what just happened, but Nightmare started coughing more and more while his tan skin becomes paler and his face became slightly blue. It takes a minute for Dream to understand what’s going on, keeping his guard up, but once Nightmare started holding his throat and coughing more violently then it clicked in his mind of what was going on.

“A-are you choking?!” Dream exclaimed in fear. Nightmare just gave him an exasperated look while getting on his knees, clearly getting dizzy. Dream immediately put his claymore away and ran to his brother, opening his mouth to see if could pull the orange slice out, but it was clear that it was too far deep for Dream to reach.

“Hang on, and don’t die!” Dream cried out as he got behind Nightmare, steadying him up on his feet with his arms. Then, he took his hands and positioned them under Nightmare’s ribs and thrust them upwards. Nightmare was caught off guard as he leaned back against Dream, still gasping for air as his feet left the ground temporarily. Dream did it again, hoping that the fruit would lodge itself out or maybe Nightmare would spit it out, however Nightmare was still coughing. In anger, Dream kept going several times, knowing that he was honestly doing the best that he could but a lingering thought entered his mind; that thought being that they would have both suffered from apples and now they both might die from an orange!

Finally, at the last thrust, Nightmare heaved and the orange slice popped out of his mouth and landed a foot away from them. Nightmare leaned back too far from the episode and both he and Dream fell backwards in the snow.

Dream let out a sigh of relief when he heard his brother breathing again, and then leaned down and whispered in his ear, “You do that again and I will choke you myself.” Nightmare grinned and merely said, “Kinky.”

“Will you two just get a room already?”

Dream and Nightmare just turned to the sound of the voice, and saw that Cross, Error, and Ink were standing nearby, looking somewhat disturbed by the scene before them. “Excuse me?” Dream asked, his eyebrow at the trio, however Error replied, “If you two are going to be sexual provocative, please don’t do it in public.” It took a minute to understand what Error was saying, but once Dream did he flung his brother off of him, which Nightmare landed face first in the snow.

“It’s not! I-We didn’t! It was an orange slice! It’s Nightmare’s fault!” Dream yelled as he scrambled to his feet, his face blushing so bright while sweating profusely.

“…Dream…you had sex with Nightmare with oranges?” Ink asked, so confused by his boss’ words.

“NO! I was trying to save his life!”

“By humping Nightmare?” Cross asked, clearly unaware of what was going on.

“NO! I WASN’T! DIDN’T YOU SEE THE FLYING FRUIT COMING FROM NIGHTMARE?!” Dream screamed, his normal mature calm expression now broken into a man who was messing up his hair in panic, his clothes messed up, and his face as bright as the sun in embarrassment. Everybody was silent after Dream said this, not sure on how to respond to screaming blonde lunatic, while Nightmare was sitting up and staring at Dream, still covered in snow. Ink sighed, walked up to Dream, and asked, “Are you drunk again?”

Dream just stared at Ink, dismayed that Ink would even think that, and said, “No…I’m not drunk…honest…” Despite saying this, Ink grabbed his boss’ arm and dragged him away and into a portal, more than likely to JR before Dream could say anything else.

Cross and Error just stood there, more confused on what just happened as Nightmare finally brushed the snow off of him. Nightmare stretched out a little bit and finally said, “I was choking on those orange slices that Cross gave me earlier.”

“Dude! Seriously?! Are you okay? Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Cross asked in dismay, panic seizing him until Nightmare walked over and finally said, “I’m sorry, but I just wanted Dream to suffer. Besides, it was so funny watching him act like that.” Cross and Error started laughing and Nightmare joined in, still in disbelief that they got away so easily with nothing but orange slices.


End file.
